Luvas
by Retalhadora
Summary: Meu primeiro Fluffy fic, One shot, OOC.Mas muito sutil, romântico, e acredito surpreendente em alguns aspectos.Adolescente IntegralxAlucard.AGUARDO REVIEWS!EU AMO ESSES DOIS!AXI OBS: O site comeu algumas palavras no download do arquivo!Não é typo snif


DISCLAIMER: DÁ UM TIRO NA CABEÇA. HELLSING NÃO É MEU...MAS AS FANTASIAS COM ALUCARD .ARIGATOU KOUTA HIRANO!

AXI SUPPORTER.

FIC LOUCAMENTE INSPIRADA NUMA IMAGEM DO SOLID E ETC, DE ONDE MAIS XD? COM CERTEZA VCS TÊM TAMBÉM. SUGIRO LER OUVINDO TONIGHT DO EASYWORLD

ACHO QUE EM TODA MINHA VIDA FOI O PRIMEIRO FLUFFY FIC QUE FIZ O.o

_____________________________________________________________________________

Luvas

MANSÃO HELLSING, LONDRES

Luvas.

Luvas sempre foi um detalhe interessante entre os habitantes da vitoriana mansão Hellsing.

Walter as usava para manter os objetos livres de marcas, e impressões digitais, que afetassem a delicadeza e conservação dos finos objetos de arte, artigos de colecionador, e artefatos de alquimia muito antigos. E que sem esse cuidado facilmente se depreciariam.

Ceras com o intuito de completar seu uniforme, e também como prevenção contra fuligem emitida pelos disparos dos canhões anti –midian Harkonnen I e II, de modo que não ficasse com a pele alva manchada, pura vaidade feminina, fora em parte sua razão.

Alucard, certamente tinha um dos motivos mais interessantes, era através daquela simples peça do vestuário, que se via atado aos deveres com a família. Que mesmo liberto do último estágio do feitiço de contenção, caso necessitasse ser punido, era por intermédio da conjuração dos símbolos, que teria seu castigo efetivado.

Integral Hellsing também as usava, mas seu motivo era bem, bem mais singelo. Apenas desejava preservar afastado do olhar de curiosos impertinentes, seu anel de noivado.

KING GEORGE ROYAL BOYS SCHOOL OF LONDON, 1993

As férias de verão começavam em algumas horas, todos os meninos do Edifício Prince William VIII, estavam excitados, pois em breve poderiam voltar para casa, encontrar seus pais, ou mesmo se divertirem com as namoradas que haviam conhecido na Mary Tudor British School for Nobble Ladies, no último baile de primavera.

Da janela, como sempre. Afinal todo o seu universo parecia ser visto através de vidraças, trazendo sobre a cama um pacote de tamanho médio, com um laço nem azul, nem rosa, mas vermelho tal o único traço de cor num mundo cinzento, verde musgo, marrom e caramelo. Um presente de dezessete anos, com cinco semanas de adiantado?

Os olhos silenciosos , observavam as famílias, que uma a uma iam e vinham excitadas, ouvindo atenciosas entre risadas e abraços, as aventuras,sucessos e dúvidas dos meninos, que faziam parte de uma das mais conceituadas, e caras escolas particulares da Inglaterra desde 1873.

Dali, no próximo verão chegariam a Oxford, pois quem desejasse ir a Cambridge deveria ingressar na King Edward.

Entre todos os alunos, o mais diferente, era na verdade uma garota alta, magra , de olhos azuis argutos, e cabelos loiro esmaecidos. Que segundo rumores se tratava ainda de exímia esgrimista, e primeiro lugar no campeonato juvenil de tiro ao alvo, apesar do alto grau de miopia.

Na verdade, ao contrário do que a crença dizia, ela não havia se dedicado aos estudos caseiros conduzidos por Walter, com a morte do seu pai, ou mesmo sido enviada para algum Internato Feminino proeminente. Não. Isso nunca acontecera.

Era na King George que absorvia a educação tradicional, de literatura, história, ciências, arte, filosofia e matemá os segredos do ocultismo, eram aprendidos nas sessões secretas da maç com espetacular sucesso, rapidamente vinha galgando avanços, e graus, facilmente se distinguindo dos outros jovens membros da Sociedade.

Numa outra exceção e Sir Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, parecia fadada a exceções, assim que se tornara membro da _Royal Masonic Trust For Boys_, quatro anos atrás, também teve de imediato sua carta de indicação aceita por esta nobre escola de tradição eminentemente masculina, até ali.

Ora, mas afinal ela não era uma mulher. Nem em idade, nem em obrigações, e que se não bastasse aqueles dois elementos, ainda por cima aguerrida vinha tentando burlar a natureza.

Visto que mesmo sendo virgem, algo bastante raro entre as moças de sua faixa etária , vinha tomando medicamentos de modo a interromper seus ciclos reprodutivos, que a despeito de um comentário no mínimo perturbador de Alucard, vira-se questionando um médico se isso seria possível, quando contava apenas treze anos.

Afinal numa infame madrugada que adoraria esquecer, entre fortes pontadas no abdômen acrescidas duma dor de cabeça enlouquecedora, a princípio, que acreditara ser apenas conseqüência da exaustã culminou com a donzela se deparando com ele recostado a uma das pilastras da cama, a fitá-la de uma forma...Diferente.Séria demais para seu pensativo.

_Agora parece enfim pronta pra mim.

Ela apressada enfiou os óculos no rosto, consultou o relógio junto á cabeceira, eram duas e quarenta e seis da madrugada, e sentia-se .E nada disposta a um dos inúmeros exercícios mentais de bate boca sem fundamento com o seu Servo teimoso.

_O que disse?

_Que está pronta para mim.

Integra não entendeu ao que ele se referia, vestida em pijamas de algodão listrados, os cabelos com uma franja que deixara crescer e quase agora chegava aos ombros, ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. O que raios ele estava insinuando dessa vez?

Só podia achar que se tratava de mais um de seus enigmas sem menor sentido objetivo a priori. Então jogando as cobertas com raiva para o lado, tentou calçar os chinelos, e finalmente entendeu ao que ele aludia. Os olhos arregalando em surpresa, por ter sido tão ingênua, e nisso que dava crescer sem a figura materna. Ao que tudo indicava ele sabia mais sobre ela, muitas vezes melhor que a própria Integral.E isso a perturbava deveras.

O sorriso dele, de braços cruzados, portanto, era confidente. Sábio. Sigiloso.

Em contra partida Integra era apenas rubor, quando correu para o banheiro, enquanto ouvia uma gargalhada não desdenhosa, mas repleta de júbilo, bastante baixa, sendo dedicada a ela como certa homenagem pelo desabrochar da feminilidade, com um pequeno cumprimento em aplauso surdo, e curto.

_Na minha época, amanhã você receberia o primeiro pretendente a sua mão, e em talvez se houvesse atrasos, três meses já estaria com um filho no ventre. Bons tempos aqueles.

_Bons tempos, para alguém com uma mente doente, como a sua, Alucard. _Ela revidou de dentro do suíte, com a porta devidamente lacrada, em três vigorosas voltas da chave. Como se isso pudesse realmente detê-lo, se ele não .

_Minha primeira esposa, Integra, era apenas um ano e meio mais velha que você, quando nos casamos.

E antes que ela o dispensasse com impropérios, no mínimo. Em respeito, ele se afastou, a essência mais de mulher em flor do que do sangue expelido, a aquecer-lhe as veias, e provocar-lhe estremecimentos de excitaçã.

No dia seguinte, ao invés de um namorado, a visita que ela recebeu foi a de seu médico particular, , que muito sem jeito a prescreveu um tipo pouco convencional de método contraceptivo, que naquele caso teria outra utilidade que a não o da usual contenção de uma gravidez indesejada.

Integra pretendia com tamanho gesto, apenas ser minada dos incômodos sangramentos mensais, e com isso as possíveis investidas de seu Servo, nada discreto e sensível, em relação a esse aspecto do universo feminino.

De modo que, segundo sua lógica reducionista, e calculista: se vestia ternos como um homem, não sangrava como um homem, lutava como um homem, aprendera a fumar como um homem, era um Cavaleiro como um ela era um homem, não era?

Algo dentro de Integra insistia em dizer que não.

Assim por mais uma hora, esperou que o colega número 99, pois ela era o postulante número 100, se afastasse dos portões. Para enfim mudar de roupas.

Apenas os zeladores, e alguns funcionários sem importância, ou que pudessem reconhecê-la em outros trajes que não o casaco azul de três botões com a insígnia no peito, a calça caqui, camisa branca, e gravata listrada de vermelho e cinza, iriam vê-la de outra forma, e isso não chegava a ser um problema.

Ela abriu a caixa, e mais uma vez verificou seu o conteúdo nada vistoso, todavia deveras elegante, acima da saia de pregas cinza claro, e do casaco vinho, também estava uma outra caixa, bem menor e de madeira, que ela conhecia como duma famosa Chocolaterie francesa, muito famosa e em moda naqueles dias.

Mas ela odiava chocolates.

Bombons, poemas e flores eram para garotas sonhadoras.

Ela mais combinava com charutos holandeses, beretas, e livros de ciências ocultas.

No conjunto, havia um bilhete, sem remetente no envelope, o que não era o costume de Walter.

_Irei buscá-la esteja preparada._

_Seu devotado Servo , Alucard._

Estranhamente aquele dia coincidia com o início de seu ciclo, mas lamentava, havia completamente se esquecido, em função dos árduos exames ,sabatinas, e trabalhos escolares, que devia ter adquirido o medicamento dias antes.

O maldito, sabia. Ele ainda se lembrava da data.

Ajeitando os óculos, Integra ficou mais um instante indecisa se colocaria, ou não, os trajes que o conde gentilmente, talvez mais num gesto cínico, do que de fato meramente cordial, havia-la enviado.

Decidiu-se por sim, ao final. Pois saias longas e rodadas, eram de mais ajuda para esconder certos detalhes, um tanto nada agradáveis daquele período, e que muito difícil de ser disfarçado, a despeito do que os comerciais de TV, insistiam em afirmar em oposição, tendiam a marcar o corpo de maneira nada apropriada, quando no uso de calças de tecido de corte reto, e mais ainda: talhados para a alfaiataria masculina.

Segurando a maleta na mão esquerda, e sem saber o porquê, com a direita mantinha a caixa de chocolates junto ao peito, ela desceu as escadas. Sem muito esforço, tinha-lo visto a aguardá-la junto ao antigo cedro na entrada do jardim, como sempre, recostado ao tronco, os braços cruzados, e daquela distância ela acreditava ele escondia entre as dobras das axilas e as costelas algo que não conseguia identificar, e ele sorrindo mantinha o mistério.

Integra havia apenas rejeitado a camisa de seda com rendas, que o vampiro juntamente com as roupas, tinha realidade uma peça linda, delicada, com um bojo no pescoço imitando um colarinho isso preferiu manter a gravata listrada e a camisa masculina, na sua esse ponto de certa forma a fazia sentir-se estranhamente a indumentária Integra calçava sapatos italianos baixos, que casavam com ternos, apenas.

Uma peculiaridade ela notara a respeito de Alucard, enquanto caminhava sentindo um leve tremor no coração, tal o não visse há anos, quando não contava um semestre inteiro desde que o vira da última vez. Ele não usava o chapéu engraçado, o casaco vermelho, ou botas até os joelhos.

Apenas o terno chumbo, quase preto, e a gravata vermelha de laço elaborado. Os cabelos estavam bem penteados, dentro do que o termo caberia a Alucard, e de seus costumeiros e pitorescos trajes, apenas os óculos que protegiam seus olhos incríveis dos raios solares do fim de tarde, restavam.

É ele não era afetado pelo sol, apenas a visão ficava um pouco turva, coisa que era corrigida com seus chamativos óculos de lupa com lentes cor de âmbar.

A brisa soprou suave, nem parecia um dia de verão na Inglaterra sempre sufocante, de fato era uma tarde amena, daquelas em que casais enamorados, costumavam passar juntos de mãos dadas, conversando frivolidades, sentados a sombra de árvores, ou descansando sobre toalhas de pic nic.

Integra estreitou os olhos por trás dos óculos, e fez uma anotação mental, se as gêmeas Debra e Emily Winckler da Tudor, netas do Secretário de Assuntos Financeiros do Conselho. O vissem naquele instante, certamente começariam a brigar entre si, para ver qual delas receberia o convite para com Alucard jantar primeiro. Sem saber que isso poderia também significar o fim de suas vidas.

Pois o vampiro, o Servo da Hellsing, naquela tarde de sexta feira muito facilmente passaria por um jovem nobre, estrangeiro, e abastado de vinte e cinco anos, do último período de direito em Oxford. Embora daqueles adjetivos apenas o de nobre e estrangeiro abastado fossem verdadeiros. E estranhamente essa constatação a entristeceu por um segundo.

Por outro lado a certeza, de que as irritantes gêmeas jamais chegariam perto de Alucard, á provocaram um breve sorriso vitorioso, ele era dela. Dela. Pertencia á ela. A ela.

_Mestra.

Ele disse apenas, numa mesura profunda, o objeto antes escondido, foi levado junto ao peito, quando ele se curvou e trouxe o braço naquela direção. Era uma mimosa e certamente peça de antiquário, sombrinha branca, com detalhes nas bordas e fitas ao redor; de fino gosto, de fato uma das coisas mais lindas e inúteis que já vira na vida.

Aquilo não era para Integra .Nada daquilo.

_Alucard.

A mestra do monstro tornou o mais polido que podia, ao vir ele abrir a sombrinha e se posicionar ao lado dela, passando a carregar a maleta, Integral no entanto, para ter o que segurar e esconder o leve tremor, sem razão aparente, ou explicação racional de suas teimosas mãos, permaneceu agarrada a caixa de chocolates.

_Onde está Walter?

_Não gostou da surpresa?Preferia pegar um táxi, mestra?Se quiser posso providenciar um imediatamente.

Não seria bom mostrar uma leve hesitação. Se ele pretendia jogar, ela aceitaria o desafio com nobreza.

_Apenas achei pouco usual, que viesse me receber, isso não parece você.

_Existem muitos aspectos sobre mim que desconhece, _ele retrucou, a voz suave, quase gentil.

Eles em silêncio caminharam até o carro, que daquela vez não era o Rolls Royce da família, que o mordomo sempre dirigia. Era de fato um Cadillac prata 1962, conversível, edição de colecionador. Integra ao chegar o fitou confusa, erguendo a sobrancelha, enquanto ele colocava a mala no banco traseiro, e dava a volta para abrir a porta no lado esquerdo, indicando que era ali que ela devia se sentar.

_Presumo que com isso, esteja querendo me dizer, que sabe dirigir.

Ele riu astuto, o canto esquerdo dos lábios mostrando uma das presas, que ao contrário dos vampiros de segunda e terceira classe com quem já vinha lidando há quatro anos, os dele eram branquíssimos.

Alias aparência, higiene, elegância, e perfume ora de almíscar, ora de sândalo, faziam parte do cotidiano de Alucard, assim como a sua quase deferente limpeza diária da Casull 35 mm, que mantinha obsessivamente brilhante.

Após vi-la sentar-se fechou a porta e se posicionou no banco do motorista.

_Esse...Aham, _ela observou ao redor , era chamativo, grandioso, poderoso, exatamente como a imagem dele, entretanto de extremo bom gosto, e requinte. Ao que parecia os machos, apreciavam essa comparação dos seus meios de transporte, antes meros cavalos, bigas, carruagens e agora automóveis. Como tentativa de numa mensagem muda transmitir as similaridades, entre veículo e dono. Bem esta era a suposição dela.

E se queria pensar como um homem, talvez no futuro adquirisse uma Mercedes. Riu.

Buscando reordenar os pensamentos divagantes, prosseguiu, enquanto ele dava partida, o motor um rugido rouco, baixo, macio, no preciso tom da voz, empregado por Alucard quando ele a provocava com suas sensuais tentações, e sugestões de dúbios, triplos, e sabe-se lá Deus quantos mais sentidos, embutidos. _Como dizia, esse carro não pertence aos Hellsing.

_Claro que não, mas que idéia, Integra, ele é meu!

Ele riu gostoso, enquanto contornava os portões, e olhava o prédio lúgubre de pedra se afastar, era estranho, mas ao que parecia Integral gostava de lugares mórbidos, opacos e sem vida.E o sem vida naquele caso era era algo que muito o intrigava a respeito dela.

_Seu?

A jovem o fitou de esguelha.

_Já tive muitas coisas, não reclamo de pobreza, mas...

_Teve uma época que era um dos príncipes mais ricos do mundo.

Alucard torceu o nariz. Virando o rosto por sobre o ombro, quase reclinado sobre ela, que por nada nesse mundo, nem que uma cratera se abrisse no meio do Palácio de Buckingham, era capaz de largar a bendita caixa de madeira.

_Corrijo, o mais rico do mundo.

__Touché_.

_Mas...Para onde estamos indo?Não parece que tomamos o rumo da mansão.

_Uma breve mudança de curso. Se não se importa.

_Mesmo?Com quê então toma tal liberdade, Servo?

_Porquê , mestra? está com medo?Não confia em mim?

_Devo bancar a Eva, conversando com a serpente, ou relembrar de seu lugar na minha família?

_Ah Abraham, nem imagina o favor que me fez. Nunca vou ser capaz de lhe recompensar por isso. Não existe ninguém como Integra Hellsing!_Aquele comentário satisfeito foi dito pra si mesmo em voz alta, ela percebeu, pois ele tamborilava uma das mãos enluvadas no volante.

O outro cotovelo repousando na lataria externa do carro. Os cabelos negros vastos voando, assim como os dela, enquanto corria. Mas não o suficiente para causar uma certa comoção.

Tudo bem, a donzela tinha certeza, ele era doido.

E cinco minutos depois , a Líder da Hellsing entendeu qual era o destino deles, naquele início de período de oito semanas de descanso letivo. Embora não de suas responsabilidades com a Organização, isso era realidade inconteste.

Como podia ser tão tola?Férias de verão. Guarda conversível.Só podia significar _Hyde Park_?

Descendo do carro, como era óbvio iam fazer, ele novamente cordial se colocou a suas costas, segurando a sombrinha. Dessa vez perigosamente perto, enquanto caminhavam até um dos decks junto ao lago. Ao que parecia, era nessa direção que ele a incitava a tomar como rota do passeio.

_ O que mais não sei ao seu respeito?

_Que toco piano e balalaica?

_E...

_E que a quero para mim Integral Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing._

_Por hoje já teve revelações o suficiente, não acha?

__Touché._ _Ela respondeu do mesmo jeito.

Por uns bons dez minutos ou mais, ficaram em silêncio amigável, suave, cúmplice. Era sinistro, mas mesmo sem trocar palavra, havia uma forte e invisível ligação entre eles. Sem contar o fato de que estavam realmente apreciando a companhia um do outro.

Integra por sua vez notara e ele fingira não perceber, pois se mantinha casual com uma das mãos no bolso, e o olhar perdido em lugar nenhum, que todos davam a impressão de observá-los atentamente.

_Estamos chamando a atenção. _Ela quebrou a pausa prolongada e quase falhara a voz ao dizer aquilo, enquanto enfim chegava a uma cabine particular, alugada, em frente ao lago.

Algo muito utilizado para pequenos encontros mais audazes durante o século XIX, no que audaz na época, devia significar quando muito: um abraço mais apertado, ou um beijo roubado. Bem diferente do que se via hoje em devia-se praticar naquele lugar.

E de repente ela ruborizou ante a perspectiva do que se passava na cabeça do vampiro, que obviamente, sabia além de tudo, Integral estar sangrando...

Ele sorriu e se curvou junto á orelha dela.

_Não se preocupe, eu não mordo...Mais...Quero dizer, apenas os meus alvos, mas isso imagino não faça parte da contagem.Não é mesmo, mestra?

Integra pigarreou. Eram já dois a zero para ele. Tinha de igualar ou superar aquele placar de imediato.

_Alucard, _começou, sentando-se no banquinho branco, cercado por um estrado de madeira de mesma cor, e vinhas ao redor, oferecendo privacidade. Ele se colocara ao lado dela, as pernas muito longas, afastadas, tomando mais espaço que devia. O _No Life King_ estava se divertindo. E o pior, as suas custas._Não vejo qualquer propósito, para esse...Digamos...

_Encontro? _Ele sugeriu colocando um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Integra, trazendo-a mais para perto, o coração dela ,o vampiro sentiu, em disparada tal um puro sangue a correr livremente por uma vasta campina duma terra distante, e româ dia ele a mostraria esse lugar.

_Recreio.

_Ah, se é assim que prefere chamar, mestra. Que seja recreio então.

_De fato. E agradeceria se...Me oferecesse mais espaço, e largasse meus cabelos, Alucard.

_Parecia estar gostando.

_Adorando._ Era a verdade.

Se ele estava tentando lhe aplicar uma lição, em mostrar que seus esforços de dizer para si mesma, que o fato de ter nascido mulher, havia sido mero equívoco bioló de ser honesta, estava atingindo sua meta, com uma facilidade maior do que talvez ele mesmo houvesse pensado ter tamanho sucesso.

Ou será que os olhares, que acreditava ter sido hábil em esconder nos últimos dois verões, quando se pegou incontáveis vezes, mais do que gostaria, a simplesmente pensar nele, e curiosa, observá-lo sorrir, e até cochilar, teriam sido assim tão óbvios?

Pois invariavelmente quando o via a sua frente, ou pior a suas costas, sussurrando junto á nuca, sentia sobressaltos, ou arrepios na espinha. Algo que tentou controlar, como uma mera paixonite infantil, e irracional sem sentido. Que apostava logo, logo passaria.

Afinal era inegável a beleza, mistério, charme, elegância, força, inteligência, e atenção que ele desprendia.E por ser a única figura masculina com quem mais se identificava depois de Walter, a quem este via como um pai adotivo, concluíra que aquele estúpido arroubo sentimental, tinha sido mera conseqüência da passagem da infância para a juventude.Não é verdade?

Era hora de ser prática.

_Porque insiste em sandices?Olhe ao seu redor, _ela disse se levantando, e ele a seguiu, não mais a tocando, mas distante de suas costas, apenas um fio de cabelo ou menos. _ Veja se nos encaixamos aqui. Observe aquele casal, e aquele, e aquele outro. _Integra ia indicando com um gesto de cabeça. _Todos homens e mulheres, certamente discutindo um lar, fazendo juras de amor, sonhando com filhos, trocando carícias e prelúdio de intimidades. Vamos me diga o que isso tem a ver conosco?

Nesse instante, num súbito ato de ousadia, ele a virou para si pelos ombros, e riu ao perceber que a caixa continuava imóvel apesar dos dedos esbranquiçados.

_Tudo.

_Tudo?

_Sim. _Através das lentes ele a fitava de um jeito lânguido.E aquele eterno sorriso devastador, de novo a se apoderar de suas feições tão únicas, marcantes.

_Afinal o que somos?Um homem e uma mulher, não no sentido convencional da palavra, mas exatamente por isso nos encaixamos tão bem. _Ele a tocou no rosto, enquanto a assistia lutar bravamente por manter a rigidez, a frieza ensaiada, as emoções de adolescente romântica encalacradas. _Nós já temos um lar, inclusive muito do que possui, foi fruto de meu trabalho no passado.

E antes que questione o tipo de trabalho, estou exatamente me referindo ao limpo, investimentos e terras. Como bem disse já fui muito próspero. E hoje desfruto dessa prosperidade, estando ligado a Hellsing.

Quanto a fazer juras de amor... _Ele sorriu confiante, enquanto ela abria a boca para comentar algo, mas Alucard se adiantou, e encostou um dos dedos enluvados ali. Imaginando a delícia que seria tocá-la com a própria boca, ao invés. _Imagino que esteja fora de forma, mas se quiser, posso tentar.

_Não será necessário.

_Já imaginava que ia dizer isso. O que, portanto, nos leva ao dois últimos tópicos da sua lista, Integra Hellsing...Filhos...E carícias como prelúdio de intimidades.

Deus onde estava sua autoridade?Havia esquecido no porta-luvas do Cadillac por um acaso?

_Fosse por mim, acho que já teríamos três, ou ao menos estaria perto de dar a luz ao terceiro, se quiséssemos formar logo nosso próprio pequeno esquadrão de caçadores. Obviamente treinados por no meu tempo se fazia com os nobres de um feudo, onde cabia ao pai a tarefa de passar adiante as artes da guerra, e galanteria. _Ele óculos na ponta do nariz.

Certo ela agora tinha certeza, estava lívida, mas permanecia o mais controlada, que podia, dentro da medida, que compreendia: vontade de correr, de disparar balas de prata na cabeça de vento dele, esbofeteá-lo, ou simplesmente se atirar nos braços de Alucard.

_Como naquela época mais ou menos quatro anos atrás lhe disse, você desde aquela noite se encontra pronta para mim, me dignei a esperar.É esse o maior tormento de um marido que casa com uma esposa bem mais jovem; a necessidade do árduo exercício da paciência como ponto crucial, até o amadurecimento dela e a consumação da união, e o evidente acasalamento e procriação, como conseqüência do ato puramente natural entre macho e fêmea.

_Aham, Se bem entendi, A-lu-car-d, _ela usou o seu mais modulado tom de voz. _Está insinuando que somos casados. E que quer que eu "procrie" com você, depois de nos acasalarmos.

_Muito me folga ouvir isso de sua própria boca, Integra.Não imagina como me envaidece tanta convicção em sua afirmação, mais do que mera conjectura, o que me apenas faz alimentar esperanças. Que não bastante irá demorar, terei a minha muito de direito: noite de núpcias, se me considera seu marido de antemão, desde já. E ao que parece um rebento, que piamente acredito será um varão. _O sorriso dele era irritante de tão convencido.

_Não brinque com as palavras, seu, seu demente imbecil!

_Mas mestra eu apenas disse se fosse por mim, por minha escolha, e a vontade imperativa aqui, obviamente jamais condiz com meus anseios, ou devaneios. Foi você quem corroborou com a idé que inconscientemente, há de admitir.

Integra mais uma vez caíra no laço pernicioso do vampiro.

_No entanto se quiser contornar a situação, e mitigá-la de seu próprio escândalo social, como bom cavalheiro a moda antiga, estaria disposto ao sacrifício de tê-la ao meu lado, usando meu nome, dormindo em minha cama, porque presumo nesse caso teria uma cama ao invés de um caixão, e meu filho em seu prova das minhas mais dignas, sinceras e honradas intenções.

Num abraço, sim abraço, ele a dizia todas aquelas loucuras. E ela nem sabia como ele a havia tomado para junto de si, talvez apenas tivesse adiantado um passo, e Integra prontamente aceitado o contato, de tê-la rodeando pela cintura, a barreira entre mestre e servo, somente a bendita e heróica caixinha de bombons.

_Deixe me dizer uma última coisa sobre mim, que desconhece ,Integra. Uma de minhas aventuras, no meado do século XVIII , com uma nobre freqüentadora do Palácio de Versailles, resultou numa linda menina chamada Gabrielle Dubois, que um infame caçador membro da revolução francesa , teve a infelicidade de exterminá-la.

Quando num descuido meu, assumo, saí para me alimentar e a deixei descoberto, juntamente com a mãe. Os_ dhampyrs_, são criaturas geral não sofrem das fragilidades dos pais vampiros, e facilmente se adaptam ao mundo dos vivos. Dotados de uma força magnífica, possuem notáveis habilidades paranormais, capazes melhor que ninguém encontrar outros vampiros, e exterminá-los.

Então deve estar se preocupando como foi ,portanto, que Gabrielle morreu, ora era apenas uma garotinha de três anos de que se dignássemos a termos nossos próprios filhos, não seriam funestas criaturas sanguessuga. De mais a mais, hoje em dia temos sangue de transfusão, para que assim pudéssemos controlar-lhes a dieta, não é verdade, mestra?

_Sinto muito por sua filha. _Ela falou sincera, pois distinguiu um certo fio de tristeza na voz de ignorar o resto dos fatos que ele argumentava de maneira tão simplista, quase banal.

_E agora temos o terceiro e último apontamento de sua lista. Carícias como prelúdio das intimidades entre marido e mulher. Acho que isso diz mais que mil palavras, concorda?A famosa química dos tempos contemporâneos, é deveras efervescente entre nós, Integra.

Ele se referia á proximidade latente de ambos, em que muito envergonhada, apesar de esconder isso o melhor que conseguia, sentia sim, sim a vitalidade masculina dele, que Alucard não se preocupou em nada disfarçar, a pressionar contra si, de maneira sensual e urgente, a dimensão de seu desejo por ela, em sua totalidade irresistí imponente.

Ele a queria.

_Como mesmo falou, para que negar o óbvio?

Então a fazendo sentir um frio imenso, tal estivesse no centro de um ice-berg subitamente, em pleno verão inglê, um dia um príncipe, se afastou para colocar-se de joelhos diante dela, uma simples adolescente colegial de quase dezessete anos.

_Eu saberei .Serei paciente, apenas não posso coibir minha natureza provocativa, que já a trago desde minha época de humano. Se...

_Se?

_Disser sim, Integra. _Interessante, ele estava penitente, mas a chamava pelo diminutivo do nome, o que denotava grande intimidade. _Sejamos sinceros, sabe que não haverá outro em sua vida, pois mesmo que queira negar seus sentimentos por mim, também tem ciência que jamais deixaria ser cortejada por qualquer outro homem do mundo.

Eu o mataria se ousasse olhar para você da mesma forma que eu a que tal atitude para mim significasse punição e encarceramento, até o fim dos tempos.

Se não me quiser, sua virgindade será o seu solitário .

_Então agora me ameaça.

_Não!Apenas ajo como qualquer homem ciumento, que nunca aceitaria a mulher desejada, deitar na cama de outro, oferecendo seus favores que não a ele próprio, e exclusivamente.

_Um tanto possessivo para um Servo.

Ele concordou num menear de cabeça.

_Faça sua escolha mestra.

_Se isso, caro Príncipe Vlad, _ela riu provocante, _ é o que chama de pedido de casamento. Sem compromisso de data, acredito que esteja faltando um detalhe, para selarmos nosso juramento: um anel.

_Será? _Alucard sussurrou, indicando a caixa de chocolates, enquanto cerrando os olhos, Integra mentalmente contou até dez.

_Maldito!Impossível não amá-lo, não é?_

_Juro que é do seu tamanho, apenas espero seja também do seu agrado, mestra.

Segurando a respiração, Integra abriu a caixa, num dos doze compartimentos havia um anel, o mais lindo e certamente, mais caro que já rubi engastado a uma safira, no centro deles um dragão com uma cruz enfiada no coraçã o que em seguida chamou a atenção da jovem, fora um simples par de luvas brancas.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha. E ele respondeu :_logo logo saberá o porquê do outro detalhe. Por ora, continuo ansioso no aguardo de sua resposta. _Ele tomou-lhe a mão depositando um beijo ali. _Minha condessa.

_Se tomou todas as providências, já devia contar com o resultado. Que evidentemente, é sim ,Alucard. _Mas antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ela arrematou. _Embora, serei eu a dizer onde, como, e quando consumaremos nossa união.E terei desde já sua promessa que nada irá forçar, para quebrar o compromisso, que como cavalheiro e Servo deve ir de encontro a minha bem conheço as antigas normas da corte, de sua época, como mesmo indicou, assim deve proceder em nome de minha honra.

_O tempo que for, estarei sujeito a suas exigências, a natureza feminina guarda limitações, se quiser conceber um ou mais herdeiros comigo, deve ter isso em mente.

_Terei. _Ela suspirou e então fez a pergunta que sua mente não queria deixar calar:_Mas qual o real motivo, dessa sua tão grande obsessão por mim, Alucard?

A expressão dele entre triste, melancólica, e dura.

_Eu a amo, Integra. _A resposta dita de forma tão sincera a surpreendeu, quando enfiava o anel no dedo, quase a fez vacilar, e tombar. Não estivesse ele a segurar-lhe o pulso com tanta firmeza.

De sua parte, a Hellsing nada disse. Apenas cerrou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, quando novamente de pé ele se aproximou.

O pôr-do-sol há muito ido embora, a lua agora cobria o lago, e ela era toda prata e Alucard toda escuridão.

Para sua frustração, no dia que tivera sua mão pedida, não experimentou o gosto frio de lábios experientes e sedutores contra os seus. Ao invés disso, ele delicadamente se reclinou, e no ponto exato entre a orelha e o pescoç mínimo espaço que a gola do casaco, a camisa, e a feia gravata listrada concedia, recebeu ao invés de uma mordida, um demorado e sutil, beijo ali.

Isso a devastando num tremor, enquanto seu noivo a segurava pela cintura.

A caixa de chocolates jazia ao chão, enfim.

_Por enquanto termina dia mestra, que se sentir pronta para receber minha boca na sua, será o dia que irá me receber dentro de você.Até lá guarde essa lembrança de promessa entre nós.

Ela agora o fitava de igual para igual a atmosfera ainda densa, mas o encanto aos poucos diluindo.

_E como saberá que esse dia chegou?

_Simples: será no que para sempre e definitivamente deixar de usar luvas.

Desde aquela tarde, todos os anos, na mesma data ele a olhava nos olhos, e depois para suas mãos. Mas ela infalivelmente a desapontá-lo continuava a usá-las bravamente.

Tragando fundo, Integra o aguardava no escritório, as mãos para trás. Não estava em sua cadeira habitual. Muito rígida fitava o retrato do pai.

_Mestra?

Ele não era britânico, mas chegava a ser irritante de tão pontual. Ela se virou, ainda com os dedos cruzados a suas costas.

_Alucard.

O vampiro com um brilho de quase esperança, notou que ela persistia naquela posição, Integra o fitava de um jeito gentil, íntimo, exatamente como uma esposa depois de muitos anos de casada , e ainda assim apaixonada, admira a beleza do marido de um jeito bastante pessoal.

Abrindo os braços, ela mostrou as mãos. Ele riu baixando a cabeça. Respirou fundo.E acariciou o rosto dela.

_Talvez no próximo verão Alucard, eu possa enfim tirá-las. Mas lamento. Ainda não estou pronta.

_Até lá vou fazer o que tão bem sei ainda o que mais desejo, é vê-la livre de suas .

Sem mais nada a dizer, ele se afastou, não como uma sombra, mas levemente batendo a porta.

Por cima do tecido, Integra roçou o anel.

_No próximo verão Alucard, será a hora da Hellsing ter um herdeiro._

FIM

PS: FLUFFY INSANELY OOC FICS não são meu estilo, mas essa meu Deus não saía do pensamento.E nada melhor que escrever uma _one shot_, ao som de chuva batendo na janela, e quando estamos sozinhos em gostaram recomendem e aguardo reviews.V-V


End file.
